Many spinning reels comprise a spool, a rotor with a pair of rotor arms and the fishing line guide mechanism (the so-called bail arm) that is swingably connected to the front of the pair of rotor arms. The line-guiding mechanism guides the fishing line to the spool. The fishing line mechanism comprises a bail, a pair of bail support members supporting the bail at both ends and a line roller.
Generally, a line roller is supported by a shaft member by way of a bearing. When dust or water gets into this bearing, the line roller cannot rotate smoothly. To prevent this, the line roller has a magnetic sealing mechanism like the one described in, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2013-000097, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
With regard to the abovementioned line roller, the magnetic seal must decompose when said line roller is taken out, leading to handling difficulties.
These issues are resolved by the present invention with the provision of a line roller unit that is easy to use as well as the fishing line guide mechanism that uses this.